Object conveying lines formed from chain conveyors, the links of which upperly comprise the support surface for the objects, have curved portions along which the conveyed objects must be guided laterally.
Roller units are known for this purpose, having their rollers of vertical axis and being applied to the conveyor side walls at least along the curved portions.